


合法关系  10end

by Frustration_Yous



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frustration_Yous/pseuds/Frustration_Yous
Summary: KT AU OOC





	合法关系  10end

堂本光一一个激灵地把对方搂到怀里，撞得自己胸部闷疼，可能堂本刚的脑袋也是这种感觉。——然后他感受到对方在空调房呆久后微凉的手正悠哉地解着自己胸前的纽扣。

“小光还没洗澡，臭臭的。”堂本刚嗅他，然后把吻落在敞开的胸膛上，一边粗鲁地用手隔着裤子揉那尚未抬头的欲望。

堂本刚是那么理性，那么看得开放得下的男人。却在短短分别一周后伏在他身上，舔吻他的每一滴汗，像在收藏什么水晶，神情专注而虔诚。

其实堂本光一每次拥抱这个躯体时，都会想，会嫉妒，在他们还没有在一起的时光里，堂本刚有没有和别的什么人做过这种事，还有没有过人把舌头伸进他嘴里，甚至把手指伸进他身体里——就像自己即将要做的那样。他嫉妒，他快要发疯了，心里所想的就像一个无理取闹的小孩，渴望无期限的占有。可他不能，他知道他不能。堂本刚是自由的，他居于广阔的世界，和缩在屋子里看天下的自己天差地别。

堂本刚可能还没到能为他抛下所有别的一切的地步。说实话这世界上应该没多少人能做到，甚至他自己也不。他们和现实中许许多多的普通人一样谈着平常的感情，不是不管不顾的电视剧爱情。充其量只是，呆在一起很舒服，暂时来说想一直呆在一起。却没有立场控制对方不去做什么，去哪里，尽管挂念。

也许在未来的某个时刻，他们之间会受舆论影响，只能屈于现实无力反抗。

可堂本刚现在像是要带着他飞走。

 

原本堂本光一还有闲心胡思乱想，可逐渐地他连思考的余力都没有了。堂本刚收回了手，没有碰他任何脆弱的地方，只是一下又一下地吻他，手搭在他肩膀上揉捏。所以或许，与其说是堂本刚勾得他直发抖，不如说是他对堂本刚的欲望，他的歪念头动得太过——视线的交着就是双腿相缠，手指相碰就已经是淋漓的抽插——这种迫不及待快要杀死他。

“志向，”堂本刚故意用奇怪的口音说话，“欢迎回家。”

堂本光一不适地蹙了蹙眉，正如好不容易找到了欲望的宣泄口，却抒发得不够尽兴。他把堂本刚的手抓住，一起起身，往旁边的床上一压，结束了漫无目的的调情。

“你身体力行欢迎我。”堂本光一凑到他耳边说。

“你太心急，小孩子似的，”堂本刚斜着眼看他，有因为方才的慌乱横搭在脸上的几根发，看得堂本光一也发痒，“你应该好好摸我，先让我出来一次，哭着喘着的时候再毫不犹豫地进来，干我——就像你之前一直的、”

“闭嘴。”堂本光一说。没有任何威慑力。因为他既没有强吻住对方，也没有捏住对方的任何敏感点。他只是听到对方那话，就能感受到那个画面里的自己所能感受到的，美好，让他在对待别人时引以为豪的自制力溃散得一塌糊涂。

 

“我每时每刻都想和你做爱，”他哑着声音说，“我一刻都等不了，刚。”

 

堂本刚脱掉他老早以前就套上去的安全套，两束认真的目光交汇。

下一秒堂本光一就用手指入侵了对方的身体，而对方则套弄起了他坚硬的下身。恍如一场对弈，两人都手握对方最脆弱而敏感的部分给予爱抚，并要看看是谁先败下阵来。

那后穴柔软而温暖，正套弄着他下体的手却带一丝粗糙，这给堂本光一带来一种正在用自己的全身感受对方的全身的感觉，让他无比满足。他往内加了根手指，欣赏对方从紧锁到放松的眉头。客观来说堂本刚的在性爱甚至高潮时的表情都是变化不大的，就像已经掌握了所有，就像站在天上观看这场运动而不禁觉得享受而露出些许破绽的仙人。

虎口随着增大的抽插力度撞击着大腿根，带起了一抹粉红，断断续续的呻吟声从那可爱的嘴里泄出来。堂本刚闭着眼开始动腰跟随那进出的节奏，可当他睁眼，那神情却是如此清澈明了，丝毫不像是溺死在欲望里，应该说，他君临这场比赛，且享受这带给他的快感。

堂本光一忽然抽回了手，他低下身子埋在对方胸前，发出类似小动物的呜咽声，随后堂本刚发现粘稠的液体沾了自己满手。他用另一只手搂住自己胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，拍着他仿佛这能帮他顺顺气。殊不知堂本光一正暗暗下决心，待会儿一定要把人欺负得到位。

但当他重新起身时，他明白自己暂且是做不到了。

 

堂本刚正就着自己刚刚泄在他手上的精液，一声不吭地给自己做着扩张。

“在你重新…硬起来之前，我自己自力更…生一下好了……”

他在把我的东西送到自己体内。堂本光一想。这让他脑子一度空白，一股脑地钻回堂本刚的怀中。过了好一阵，另一只手臂的重量也加在了他身上。

“你要呆到什么时候啊，”堂本刚粘粘糊糊地说，“我还没解决呢。”

说罢把自己仍旧坚挺的根部蹭到他腹部。堂本光一顺从地握住上下撸动，然后听到粗重的呼吸在近处响起。他用力挣扎了一下，把堂本刚摆到自己身上坐好。

“你这是不想动了？”堂本刚掐他的脸。然后看到就算是被掐到变形也掩饰不了的得意洋洋的笑，“拿你这孩子没办法啊。”

“你明明也很喜欢，”堂本光一上前轻轻啃对方的耳骨，“自己动什么的。”

可下一秒就被握住重新翘起的根部，说不出话。堂本刚一手扶着那炙热的东西，一手撑在他胸上，缓慢地坐下身去。内壁被撑开，一点点地进到深处。

一旦体会过进入所爱之人体内的感觉，之前的想象都变得那么空虚而无力。一人会随着另一人的动作作出反应，或面色潮红，或眉头紧蹙，叫唤的声音高低起伏，每一回都不一样，就像即兴创作，控制着他庞大的欲望。

“啊……”

也不知该说有意勾引，还是该说无心释放魅力。堂本刚用他的唇略过对方下颚，含吻过对方下体的口齿，断断续续地喊对方的名字。文字本身并不吸引，但它加上旋律，加上节奏，配上进进出出的淫秽的水声，再用堂本刚的声音吟唱出来，就是如此地、引人心跳。

堂本光一也发出嗯啊声，下一瞬间就被堂本刚称赞叫得好听。

谁又没在吸引着谁呢。

 

他们相拥，不留一丝缝隙地。这种紧密的姿势并不能进行快速的抽插，只深埋在体内，小幅度地猛对一处研磨，呻吟的声音都埋没在了对方的颈脖上。

堂本刚的下体被夹在两人的腹部间，在仅存的空间中贴着皮肤摩擦，留下透明粘稠的痕迹。

快感堆积，堂本光一放倒了对方，向着顶点冲去。他们甚至无暇接吻，只把注意力放在相连的部位，犹如发情期野兽的狂热。最终时，堂本刚甚至无法控制地想合上双腿，由此夹紧了对方的腰，阴茎颤巍着泄出液体，剧烈收缩的后穴也叫堂本光一猛烈抽插几下后，释放在内里。

 

高潮过后的堂本刚丝毫没有进行时的干劲，结束了就软绵绵地躺倒在床上，半眯着眼睛似笑非笑地看他。堂本光一也看向他，没看一会儿就忍不住凑过去把整个人搂到怀里。


End file.
